


lost to you

by candlecake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecake/pseuds/candlecake





	lost to you

 

 

  
It had taken a lot of pestering from Laura to get Derek to even look at the folders.

 

They were thick with brown covers, all laid in front of him. He's managed to get halfway through the second one, picking up a few words here and there.

 

It's been two whole years since Kate.

 

The alpha still blames himself: he should have noticed something wasn't right.

 

There must be something very wrong with him.

 

A file catches his attention. There's something wrong with it too; half of the words are colored with red.

 

He inspects the attached photographs, all of the same gold-eyed boy with a defiantly shaved head.

 

The alpha in him can't see any fault in it. It's quite perfect; knowing he won't have to go through the remaining folders.

 

 

 

Maybe he can't fix himself anymore, but maybe he can fix an omega instead.

 

 

* * *

The delivery is faster than what he assumed.

 

He'd heard so many complaints from restless alphas waiting for their orders to arrive.

 

The omega itself is exactly what Derek had hoped for.

 

It's clear that "Stiles" is reluctant to come near any strange alphas, but the handler sternly pulls him forward regardless.

 

Derek catches the omega's scent, still fresh and sweet. Stiles seems to have stopped breathing altogether.

 

He's wearing a gag suitable only for omegas and for a moment Derek really worries about him getting enough air.

 

"Biter," the handler remarks, as if Derek hadn't read the omega's file at all.

 

He's not one of the alphas who just want to look at pretty pictures, he wants more than that.

 

 

* * *

It had taken a lot of patience -- something that Derek wasn't known for -- to get the boy secured to his bed.

  
Stiles had tried to get away from the alpha, reeking of terror and unshed tears, until Derek had murmured enough sugary words at him to reassure him nothing unpleasant was going to happen.

 

The omega had finally let him close enough to touch then. He'd reluctantly settled into the alpha's lap, dazed from his pheromones.

 

The alpha had stroked the boy's hair till he'd fallen asleep on him.

 

Only then he'd carried the sweet thing to his bed, letting their scents mix naturally.

 

 

* * *

Derek removes the omega's gag when they couple for the first time, Stiles disoriented and obedient under the effect of the alpha pheromones like a proper omega should always be.

 

Afterward, the boy has a panic attack. He gasps for breath and cries uncontrollably, while Derek rocks him in his lap and shushes him.

 

He pleads for the alpha to stop this, to let him go home, to let him call his father.

 

Derek laughs at his antics, and reassures the boy he'll be safe with his new alpha. Patiently explains how he'll take better care of the little omega than what his father ever could.

He threatens to gag the omega again when he doesn't stop crying and pushes him on his back, forcing him to stay down until he feels starts to like the omega knows where he belongs to from now on.

  
Then contently holds him close when he tiredly cries his little heart out again.

 

* * *

Derek takes to waking Stiles with warmth, always coaxing the sweetest noises from the boy. The alpha learns he doesn't mind smelling fresh salt on Stiles' face or pressing angry-looking marks onto his fair skin.

  
They end up spending so much time in the bedroom that Laura starts to tease Derek for spoiling his boy rotten.

 

Derek doesn't think it's possible.

 

 

* * *

There are times when Stiles won't react to him at all, no matter what he does. The omega just stares blankly in front of him, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

 

Still homesick, Derek supposes. It's not uncommon with newly mated omegas, not even with the older ones.

 

  
"Remember that fussing over crying omegas is positive reinforcement for negative behavior!" Laura reminds him helpfully when he begins to doubt himself.

 

The alpha decides to let it be then; surely the omega will get over his sadness eventually.

 

 

* * *

Stiles' heat comes and goes, something that Derek truly savors.

 

He doesn't get Stiles bred yet: it's better to keep the omega's attention solely on Derek.

 

Before the heat, Stiles tells the alpha he wants to spend his heat alone.

 

He tries to resist Derek at first, telling him he doesn't want this. The alpha tells him he's too much of a fickle creature to understand what he wants.

 

As predicted, once his heat starts to settle in, he begs the alpha for his knot.

 

In his more lucid moments, Stiles' weak arms uselessly try to push the brawny alpha away, even while they're tied together.

 

But, at last, the omega lies slumped on the bed, surrounded by the safety of their nest of pillows and blankets. Subdued.

 

 

 


End file.
